


Solitude

by windycarnage



Category: Alien Harem (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycarnage/pseuds/windycarnage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maron and Rue and some much deserved quiet time on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Maron could hear the sound of Sasha's door click closed down the hall. It was shut softly, the little child inside probably asleep, the sound gentle and cautious. The red haired man was lounging across the couch horizontally, one arm cushioned behind his head as he leaned it against the armrest. His other hand held up a paperback, the cover folded over, his head tilted back and eyes scanning over the page. He typically wasn't one to read anything that hadn't been approved already by a series of scientists, but every once in a while a relaxing narrative helped clear his head.

A shuffling around the couch alerted him that Rue had come back now, and Maron glanced at him to recognize his usual tired face. He was wearing one of his usual sweaters, though without the typical button up beneath, the smooth skin of his neck visible in the pointed neckline. His sleeves were rolled up too, which meant he'd probably had a struggle trying to put Sasha to sleep. Typically this task was left for Frankie, but he was at work today, tiring out tiny animals instead of energetic toddlers.

Rue heaved a sigh as he sat on the other end of the couch where Maron's feet were, running a hand through his hair. Maron had barely stopped reading when Rue already wormed his way up between Maron's legs and onto his torso. Now fully laying on him, Rue rested his head on Marons chest, completely ignoring the novel of which he was now in the way of. The taller man had a small intention of feigning annoyance (maybe not entirely feigning), but when he glanced at the other man he lost his will to fight. The book now lay abandoned on the floor where Maron easily dropped it.

Rue closed his eyes, heaving out another sigh, inhaling his scent, and when Maron rested the arm once holding the book across his back he could feel every expand of muscle with his breath. Overcome with desire to touch the exhausted boy, he untucked the arm behind his head and combed his fingers through Rue's hairline. With this, Rue's outer shell seemed to slowly fall, easing into the embrace, which then comforted Maron, his solid heartbeat thumping in Rue's ear.

"How was Sasha?" Maron asked softly, eyes glassy with fondness.

Rue only shrugged, eyes still closed, "Fussy."

"Mm." Maron hands began rubbing small circles onto Rue's back.

"But still cute," The smaller one mumbled, one hand coming to also rest across the broad of Maron's chest. "So I guess we can keep them for another day."

With this a small chuckle rumbled through Maron's chest, craning his head down to lightly press a kiss to the smaller one's head.

"You're sure there's no returns?" Rue asked, voice deadpan but wavering with a sleepiness that was beginning to overtake him, "Did we get a receipt?"

"No, we didn't." Maron told him, leaning his head back against the armrest again and watching Rue's smooth expression. Rue had tangled one of Maron's legs between both his own lazily, and a sharp yawn split his mouth. Still running his fingers through Rue's hair, Maron found comfort in the quiet, watching his smallest mate's quiet breaths.


End file.
